


Batman Panties

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean left the door open. Sam saw more than he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Panties

“Dean!” Sam yelled at him before his brain was even finished processing what he was seeing.

“Christ Sam,” Dean was walking out of the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a news paper in the other, “why are you screaming?”

“You left the damn door open again.”

“So don't look.”

“It's kind of hard not to,” Sam was shaking his head, “I mean seriously.”

“Fine, I'll close the door next time.” Dean was already crossing the threshold putting the paper in his mouth so he could grab the door handle. He still managed to smirk at Sam as he closed the door careful to stand out of the way as he did so Sam could see what was laid out on his bed. The door clicked closed and he pulled the paper out of his mouth. “I think you broke Sam.” He said dropping it onto the dresser.

There was a slight hum of agreement. Dean stood next to the bed letting his eyes roam freely over the warm body in his bed.

Cas was on his knees his shirt half unbuttoned, and pulled down off his shoulder where the clear indention from blunt teeth hadn't quite faded yet. His tie from the night before was wrapped around his wrist keeping his arms taunt in front of him, tied low on the bed frame. Dean let his hand trail over the curve of his ass, following the leg band of the black panties he'd slipped onto the former Angel before going to get coffee. They were too tight, the seam around the edges was bright yellow against the darkness. Hidden beneath Cas the front had a bat symbol in a dark gray just a few shades lighter than the black. “You're beautiful Cas.” Dean whispered before kissing the back of his neck. The dark hair was soft against his mouth. Cas sighed contently but didn't offer any other input, Dean sat down the coffee settled on the bed next to him, turning toward Cas to stroke his hands over his ass and legs. His hand sought out Cas' chin turning his face to look at him, blue eyes shined with adoration. Dean kissed him and Cas kissed back even though the angle was awkward. “Maybe next time, I'll tell him he can do more than look.”

“Dean,” Cas' voice came out in a small needy whine, “Please.”

“You'd like that wouldn't you baby?” He was watching Cas as intently as Cas usually watched him. Dean grinned rolling away from him enjoying the soft unhappy whimper from Cas. He looked back at him watching the way he pushed back against the nothingness behind him. “You are a desperate little slutty Angel aren't you?” Dean whispered. “That's okay, I'm going to drink my coffee, and read my news paper, then if you're good, I'll give you exactly what you want.” Cas nodded tugging at the silk tie. “Stop that.” Dean chastised playfully smacking the back of his hand with the paper. “Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you.”


End file.
